<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>city of angels (and demons, mind you!) by afternoonish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627051">city of angels (and demons, mind you!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afternoonish/pseuds/afternoonish'>afternoonish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angels and Demons AU, Crazy Adventures n Stuff, Fighting Sides, Honestly this is closer to a original work but oh well, M/M, Rewrite of an Old Fic!, Ryan is an angel, Shane is a demon, Slow Burn, Swearing, Underworld, Unique Angel Designs, Unique Demon Designs, angel ryan, demon shane, no Nsfw, overworld, shyan, skeptic believer, wacky adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afternoonish/pseuds/afternoonish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Rewrite of an Old Unfinished Fic From June! -</p><p>Los Angeles, or the City of Angels. The name isn't a lie, it's actually quite a hint at the fact that the city is actually a spot of high paranormal activity. There's always been angels demons in LA- it's a spot of high activity for sinners and saints alike. Angels and demons have used it as a sort of grounds for their passive turf wars, concealed well by the bustle of the ever-busy Los Angeles streets.<br/>Ryan, an angel fresh out of training in the Havenworld, is deployed to keep an eye on a demon located in the city who's been radiating a suspiciously strong amount of demonic energy, under the disguise of a normal human working at a company thought to house this demon as a worker there.<br/>He hasn't the slightest clue what he's getting into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>city of angels (and demons, mind you!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red-tipped feathers glinted in the light as Ryan's white wings fluttered, tucking neatly behind him on his back. The angel landed, whiplike plumed tail lashing this way and that to steady him on his feet. He corrected his posture quickly, golden-flecked red eyes looking around. The large circular hole in the roof of the landing area was open to the sky, letting in showers of natural sunlight that danced around the room and reached into the surrounding hallways. </p><p>Ryan's golden eyes looked around at the ornate gold-and-marble walls, and quickly proceeded into the hallway directly in front of him. Other angels fluttered one wing at him as they passed by eachother, and Ryan would do the same, dipping his head a little as well to the angels whom he saw had more wings than the standard two- making sure to give extra emphasis on the little head-bow when a four-winged archangel or six-winged principality strode past, their powerful gazes inspecting him for no reason other than they could.</p><p>Cyan, red, silver, and even patterns that were dead ringers to those of bird's wings, all fluttering around him in halls that seemed both busy and barren at the same time. It was an effect only the inner command halls could hold, and boy were they good at holding the illusion that you were alone... and yet that you had hundreds of hidden eyes watching you at all times. </p><p>Ryan had never really been disturbed by such an effect, but perhaps that was because this was the very command hall he had trained in, and still boarded in. As he grew closer to the center of the great building, he could see the gold-rimmed doorways leading to the many spacious and luxurious barracks that the angels of his Flock called home.</p><p>Flocks were groups of angels, like human military platoons perhaps, that trained together, boarded together, and fought together. Although angels often were deployed to Earth for various reasons, most stayed up in the clear skies of the Havenworld, going through exercises and trainings, strengthening bonds. It was like always having brothers around, and Ryan had liked the companionship his Flock offered him. This command hall was designated specifically for his Flock and two others, these three larger and more well-trained than most. Ryan was close to top of his Flock on the leaderboards, a title he held with pride. He was a proud angel of the Havenworlds, higher than any other species, human or demon or animal. </p><p>Sunlight suddenly reached through the halls again, brightening the marble-and-gold walls around him and reflecting off his ruby-tipped wings. Before him, suddenly the hall opened up into a wide doorway, and beyond that, a great garden patch, with sunlight streaming through the entire area as there was no roof to keep out the beautiful buttercup-colored light. The entire area was bustling with angels leaving and entering, colorful wings fluttering all about like gigantic butterflies. Three great white pillars rose up before Ryan, and on each one was perched one angel that radiated authority, like regal gargoyles sprawling their multiple feathered wings against the sky.</p><p>The angels on the left and right pillar each had three wings, but the one in the middle had four wings that looked as though they were made of gold leaf, spread out against the pale blue skies and creating a shadow against the sun's warm light. This was an archangel, and Ryan's Flock Commander. </p><p>Jonah was a proud, noble archangel, and there wasn't a single demon who would cower in fear if they saw him. Two tufts of feather like larger versions of those on a horned owl poked up from his dark hair, and his tail ended in a large plume of gold feathers like his four impressively large wings. His gold eyes were piercing, slicing through every angel they landed on. Yet, he wasn't overly strict, despite the air of authority and judgement he always gave off. He was an amazing commander, which was why his Flock was one of the best, and even now as his eyes landed on Ryan he showed only pride and confidence.</p><p>"<em>Ryhalakka!</em> " He said Ryan's name proudly in the native angel tongue- a language he'd made sure to teach his Flock soon as possible, though most angels used human language nowadays. Ryan beat his wings, soaring up to fly in front of the archangel. "There you are. I was worried the courier I sent had gotten lost. You know how those lower-ranked ones are, only one wing yet still always trying to get places fast as they can."</p><p>Ryan nodded, chuckling a bit. "Sorry, sir, that might be my fault. I was out patrolling the Storm Fields, since it was practically along my patrol route for the day."</p><p>"I see." Jonah made a face, not exactly a negative one, but it was thoughtful in an odd way. Then he flicked his tail dismissively, standing up tall to meet Ryan's eyes more steadily. A smile was on his face, warm and friendly. "Do you know what the summons was about?"</p><p>"I'm being deployed, right sir?"</p><p>"Indeed. One of the Principalities came by during one of our group formation trainings a few weeks ago. Took a special interest in you for the job he needs."</p><p>Ryan's mouth twisted a little. What... was he being deployed for?</p><p>It was like Jonah could read minds- but that was exclusively a Principality ability, and a rare one. Either way, the archangel smiled, shifting his wings. "No need to worry. You're getting a job in one of our most interesting places on the mortal world." He snapped into a more businesslike mode, producing a panel of light with words etched upon it. He squinted a bit, tail flicking thoughtfully behind him. "Here we are. To be deployed to the City of Angels on the Mortal Lands." He looked up. "There's a sudden surge of demonic energy coming from a specific point, and we're worried an extra powerful demon has entered. We want to know his motives and get him under control before he starts making trouble for us. You need to find him and get him in check."</p><p>"That's my first deployment?"</p><p>"Yes. It's on indefinite time, and you can even stay down there as a permanent post if you like the... atmosphere, per se, of the mortal realm's big cities."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"Chin up, <em>Ryhalakka. </em>This is a very special task. Usually it's handed off at the very least to Demiarchs such as the other two Commanders here." He waved his tail passively at the two three-winged angels also speaking with various members of their Flocks. Ryan felt a little more proud of that. He was nowhere near getting his third wing, yet a Principality had thought him ready for a job this big. </p><p>"Alright. So when do I head out?"</p><p>"Now."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Courier!" A courier angel appeared at once, her single powerful wing beating. She was a short, frizzy-haired angel, with a wing pattern similar to a house finch or some other common brown bird. Her eyes were bright, and she seemed much more happy with her job than the bleak-eyed courier who'd initally come to bring Ryan news of his summons to the Flock Commander. Jonah nodded to her quickly. "Take Ryan to the Throughpool."</p><p>The courier nodded, tugging on Ryan's sleeve. "Yessir. Come on!" They started down the halls, the finch-winged angel leading the way down a hall Ryan had only walked down a few times. In moments, as they proceeded further down halls that suddenly became tangled and intricate, he was lost, head dizzy at the sudden loss of direction. The courier angel hardly seemed to notice, leading the way with a pep in her wingbeats. "What an honor for ya, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah. How do you know the way around here?"</p><p>"Memorization. The same way you know the way around the halls leading to the Commander pillars." Ryan turned this over in his head as they finally arrived through a silver-lined doorway.</p><p>The Throughpool was a place he'd only visited once, to see off a member of his Flock back when it was new. They'd been called for some low-level duty on the mortal world, and now Ryan could hardly remember the details, only that the angel had never come back. </p><p>It was a quiet place, with millions of almost-soothing whispers filling the area. In the middle sat a pool of water, it's surface so smooth it looked like golden glass, spirals of dark gold darting across it's glittering surface. Two Demiarchs stood guard, their three wings poised to fly in front of Ryan and the courier angel. And they did, almost instantly.</p><p>"Name?"</p><p>"Uh. Ryan." Ryan almost instantly felt anxiety shoot through his chest, a feeling he usually could keep away until he was face to face with something as new and unfamiliar as all this.<em> Wait. Do I have to go?</em> His brain thought suddenly, though it was a question he knew the answer to.</p><p>"Ryan. Alright." Briefly, the Demiarch glanced at his wing patterns, then nodded. Ryan realized he'd foolishly been hoping they'd turn him away for false wing pattern or something, but it was no use to hope on that. Wing patterns were like fingerprints in the Havenworld.</p><p>"Come on, boy." The Demiarch grumbled, dismissing the courier with a look. The finch-winged Semiangel took off, and then Ryan was alone. The Demiarch's golden eyes blazed against him.</p><p>"Do I just... hop in?"</p><p>"Yes. You'll wake up in an apartment on the surface with duplicates of all the things in your room that can be passed off as mortal world furniture. You already are briefed on all mortal world businesses, yes?"</p><p>"Yeah." The whispering seemed to grow louder as he stepped closer. His reflection wasn't visible in the surface of the Throughpool.</p><p>"Then step in." The Demiarch said, his voice nearly lost in the flurry of noise suddenly erupting from the Throughpool to him only. His mind swam with nervous thoughts, fighting to stay as comprehensible thinking through the flurry of wind chimes, birdsong, chanting whispers, humming white noise, and myriads of other noises that together seemed to welcome him. And before he knew it, this noise had tipped him over the edge into the pool, and it closed around him as bright light shook through his bones and pierced his mind.</p><p>For a moment, he swore he saw dark eyes, a kind yet mischievous face, flurries of visions and images and whispers and claws and emotions that swam through him so fast, all of which he forgot almost immediately.</p><p><em>I'll be fine. I can handle whatever will come my way down here. </em>He tried to tell himself, to use as a defense against the overload.</p><p>And then silence and bright light flooded him at once, and he fell down.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan Bergara gripped the bedsheets on his mattress and sucked in a breath, eyes snapping open.</p><p>Around him, the walls of his apartment seemed to ask him what was wrong. But he had no answer as he looked around, only relief that what had happened had worked. The moon shining through thin curtains on his windows told him to relax and sleep. So, despite the strangeness of having no weight on his back from his wings, he laid back down and stopped the already-slowing whirl of his mind.</p><p><em>Yeah. I'll be fine. </em>He reassured himself as dark sleep claimed him.</p><p>
  <em>What's the worst that could happen here?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>